The Ultimate goal of University of Calif., San Diego Third College Minority Biomedical Research Support Program is to make a significant contribution to the national effort to increase the pool of highly qualified minority scientists. We have defined three major objectives in pursuit of this goal: (a) to provide a research experience for U.C., San Diego minority undergraduates from Third College; (b) to provide graduate training for minority students; and (c) to provide special encouragement and support as needed for faculty committed to the development of minority students.